1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to the support and physical centering of furnace and other exhaust flue pipes and vents and more particularly to an apparatus capable of providing a plurality of connected but easily broken apart sheet metal portions for accomplishing this task in a manner for meeting manufacturers required clearances to combustibles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Reynoso, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 257947 discloses a design for a bracket for mounting a heater vent pipe between joists and rafters. Williamson, U.S. Pat. No. 851,720 discloses a flue support consisting of two parallel spaced U-shaped metal straps having their extremities turned outwardly at right angles in a common plane, and a pair of independently formed parallel spaced cross-straps, disposed upon the web portions of the U-shaped straps and having their ends turned downwardly against the outer edges of the webs of the U-shaped straps, whereby longitudinal displacement of the cross-straps from the U-shaped straps is prevented. Grissom, U.S. Pat. No. 973,777 discloses a flue base, a pair of supports spaced from each other, each support being of substantially U-shape and having outwardly bent and down-turned hook like ends for engagement with adjacent joists, and a centrally perforated flat plate normally resting upon the cross connecting portions of the supports and having notches formed in opposite side edges receiving the vertical leg portions of the supports, whereby the plate will be held against displacement with respect to the latter without the use of fasteners. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,127,844 discloses a device comprising in combination a pair of U-shaped stirrups the legs of which are bent to hook formation at their terminals to adapt them to engage over spaced supports, the stirrups lying in space relation to each other, bars extending between the stirrups with their ends resting upon the stirrups, the stirrups and the bars together comprising an open, rectangular and continuous support and a sheet metal plate supported upon the bars and the stirrups and completely overlying the bars and the horizontal portions of the stirrups the plate serving as a base and a closure for the bottom of a brick flue, the bars and the stirrups underlying the line of the bricks of which the flue is made and the plate having an opening formed therein for the reception of a stove pipe. Legg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,918 discloses a flue with an open bottom having a pipe entering the open end thereof, of a flue pan arranged beneath the open bottom of the flue provided with a central aperture adapted to receive the pipe and a tubular member secured to the pan and extending upwardly into the flue surrounding the pipe, the tubular member being provided on the upper end thereof with a resilient flange engaging the pipe. Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,326 discloses a spacer comprising: an elongated strip of deformable sheet metal formed with a longitudinal series of transverse extensions severed from the strip along their opposite sides and one end only, and bent outward from the strip along the other end which extensions are additionally bent adjacent the first end at a distance from the strip beyond the deformable limits of the strip-secured metal to provide footing portions collectively adapted to abut against the perimeter of a structure around which the strip may be wound so as to space the same apart therefrom, and means for fastening the wound strip to a supporting structure the strip of metal having longitudinally extending dimples stiffening the strip at the junctures of the respective extensions at their other ends, the stiffening dimples terminating at stations spaced from the junctures and defining unstiffened transverse bend lines for the strip between the extensions. Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,511 discloses a hanger for a vertical vent pipe, the hanger comprising a vent pot means having a side and a bottom to receive the lower end of a support pipe, the hanger further comprising bracket means adapted to be supported on adjacent ceiling joists, hanger bar means supported on the bracket means, and the pot supported on the hanger bar means, the bracket means comprising a sheet metal body including a surface for securement against the side of one of the joists and having means offset from the plane of the surface, vertical slots formed in the offset means, the slots each having a downwardly tapered upper end portion and an enlarged lower end potion, the hanger bar means being horizontally supportable on the bracket means and having compressible end portions normally thicker than the slots at their narrowest tapered portions adapted to be snapped downwardly into individual slots, the bar means being longitudinally adjustable in the slots, the pot including a bottom and a side wall, the side wall of the pot having receiving means for the bar, the bar means being longitudinally slidable in the bar receiving means, the bar receiving means including portions normally frictionally gripping the bar. Goldstone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,342 discloses a vent pipe support including a frame adapted to be secured to spaced portions of a building, the frame including spaced members adapted to extend between the spaced building portions; a pipe supporting bucket having opposed, generally parallel end walls; brackets secured to the end walls and spaced therefrom in generally parallel relation thereto to provide guideways between the brackets and end walls to receive the spaced members with the bracket s and bucket supported on the space members, the sides of each guideway being defined by an end wall and a bracket secured to the end wall. Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,740 discloses a hanger for flue pipes comprising, a generally rectangular frame structure adapted to span a pair of spaced beams and to be secured thereto, a horizontally disposed clamping ring adapted to receive and hold a vertically disposed flue pipe against axial movements, and a plurality of circumferentially spaced centering brackets interposed between the clamping ring and the frame structure the brackets including vertical ears secured to the clamping ring, horizontal ears detachably secured to the frame structure, and angular body portions, the body portions defining radially inwardly projecting elements which are adapted to engage circumferentially space portions of a flue pipe in axially space relation to the clamping ring, whereby to hold the flue against angular movements with respect to the axis of the clamping ring. Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,468 discloses a support assembly for securing a prefabricated metal chimney or the like to a sloped roof and comprising a pair of bracket members adapted to be fixed to rafters on opposite sides of the chimney, each being adjustably connected to a plate member which is fixed to the chimney so that the chimney can be held vertically despite the degree of roof slope. Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,350 discloses a readily applicable device for use when the user is called upon to install a sheet material vent pipe. It comprises a simple adapter plate having a central opening for insertable and adjustable passage of a conventional type vent pipe, the apertured portion of the plate being encompassed by overhanging coordinating tabs. These tabs have upwardly flexed or canted inner ends which are slightly resilient and which embrace and yieldingly as well as retentively engage that portion of the vent pipe surrounded thereby.
The related art described above discloses several methods known and in use for engaging and securing a vent flue. However, the prior art fails to disclose a single interconnected set of securement portions that are fabricated from a single piece of sheet metal and which may be easily broken apart in securing a flue vent while meeting fire code regulations for openings within certain building structures. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.